wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
January 30, 2017 Monday Night RAW
The January 30, 2017 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on January 30, 2017 at the Laredo Energy Arena in Laredo, Texas. This was the Raw after Royal Rumble. Episode summary Bayley, Cesaro & Sheamus vs Charlotte Flair, Luke Gallows & Karl Anderson With 16 straight title victories under her belt, Charlotte Flair is now the undisputed Queen of Pay-Per-View. But as Sasha Banks can probably attest, her crown is slightly dimmed when it comes to Raw. The Flair heiress suffered a big blemish at the hands of her most recent challenger, Bayley, who rode a timely distraction at the end of a Six-Person Tag Team Match to hand Charlotte a demoralizing, though certainly not title-stripping, victory. The match paired Bayley with Cesaro & Sheamus and Charlotte with those Superstars’ recent foils (and new Raw Tag Team Champions) Luke Gallows & Karl Anderson. It was Charlotte, playing the role of good sister, who first threw a wrench into the match by chopping Sheamus in the back as he administered 10 Beats of the Bodhrán to Gallows. But after Sheamus took Anderson over the ropes and The Suntan Biker Man tagged Charlotte in, Bayley automatically became the legal woman for her team. Cesaro swooped down on his foes from above, and The Huggable One escaped the Figure-Eight Leglock to execute the Bayley-to-Belly. Hugs! Hugs for everyone! Sasha Banks vs Nia Jax Everybody knows that Sasha Banks never throws in the towel, perhaps to her detriment. But the referee assigned to her rematch with Nia Jax had no such scruples, calling off the bout after Jax administered an inhuman amount of punishment on The Boss’ injured knee. When Nia continued to torque the leg even after the bell, Bayley came to the ring and helped the ref call her off, sparing Banks further punishment at Jax’s hands … but could it be at the cost of Sasha’s already-wounded pride? Enzo Amore & Big Cass vs Rusev & Jinder Mahal Ever since the sensitivity training session from hell, Enzo Amore & Big Cass have found themselves entangled with “Handsome” Rusev (his words) and Jinder “The Most Muscular” Mahal (ours — just look at the guy). And on Raw, The Realest Guys in the Room finally served a slice of humble pie to the cuppa’ haters in the form of a Tornado Tag Team Match, where all four competitors were legal at once. That stipulation seemed to turn the tide in favor of Rusev & Mahal, as both Superstars focused their efforts heavily on Enzo to leave Big Cass stranded in a 1-on-2 deficit. Right as Cass seemed beyond hope, however, a loopy Enzo tripped up Mahal and bounced Rusev’s head off the ropes, sending him stumbling into a Big Boot from Cass. One Bada Boom Shakalaka later and it was done. Results * 6-Person Mix Tag Team Match: 'Sheamus, Cesaro & Bayley defeated Luke Gallows, Karl Anderson & Charlotte Flair * '''Singles Match: 'Nia Jax defeated Sasha Banks by Referee Decision * '''Tornado Tag Team Match: Big Cass & Enzo Amore defeated Jinder Mahal & Rusev (w/ Lana) Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: JoJo Media Category:RAW episodes Category:2017 television episodes Category:Bayley Category:Charlotte Category:Nia Jax Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:Episodes featuring JoJo Category:WWE television episodes